


The Truth

by W0lfhunter



Category: Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Mystery, Running, Short Story, Tears, Truth, oak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0lfhunter/pseuds/W0lfhunter
Summary: They were enjoying themselves when he found out. It would change his life forever. His friends tried to say it was fine. But, instead of cooperating, he ran.And he had no intention of returning.





	The Truth

 He was running. Running as fast as he could. The forest trees, a blur beside him. The ground, leaving a trail of dust he had kicked up from the ground.

He didn't know where he was heading. All he wanted to do was get away. Point B was unknown to him but point A was as clear as the midnight sky, that sparkled with stars, above.

He was running from the truth.

He heard his name being called from far behind him. His friends were given case. They sprinted to catch up to him and say that everything would be alright, that they'd get through it together and that everything was ok.

But it wasn't.

Their footsteps began to grow faint. Soon, the only sound came from the swaying of the branches and his feet, hitting the ground with force and determination.

A small clearing came into view, not far off the path he was leaving behind. He ran off course and into the clearing. It was a circle of grass where, for some reason, no trees grew. It was there and then, he decided to stop and catch his breath.

He leant his back up against an oak tree, gasping and trying his hardest to refill his lungs with the air that surrounded him. He acted as if he had been drowning under the sea and had just come up from the depths, to finally be able to breathe again.

He slid down to the ground and buried his head in his sore, wobbly knees. The truth swirled around his mind again and again, in a never-ending loop.

Then, images of what had taken place came flooding back in one big ball of regret. It had only been a mere few minutes since it happened, but it seemed as if it had happened a month ago.

He balled his hand into a tight fist and pounded it into the dirt in anger and frustration. The way he had reacted to the truth made him rage like there was no tomorrow. How could he have been so foolish and let his anger get the better of him?! He could of...

He shook his head to get rid of the thought. But, either way, he would of... No. No, he had to stop thinking about that! Otherwise, he would never forgive himself. It didn't happen, end of story.

His name was yelled again in the distance and he lifted his head up. The breeze from the wind rustled his hair and brushed gently against his face. It made him aware of the tears that silently rolled down his numb cheeks.

"Turn right!" One of his friends shouted. He could suddenly hear them coming closer. Catching up. Any moment now and they'd, somehow, find him.

Realisation hit him like a rock in the face. They were using the tracker app, that they had all installed, to find him. Who could blame them if they wanted to know where everyone was and if they were safe? They lived in a dangerous world. After all, one of their friends had disappeared and was found a few days later in a dumpster. Pale skin. Cold to touch. No heartbeat.

Dead.

He yanked his phone out of his pocket and switched it on. As he did, he heard their footsteps getting closer and closer to him.

He unlocked his phone and swiped to the left. He had to get rid of the app. Otherwise, they would find him and he would have to face their questions and empathy and... and the truth.

As he did, their footsteps got closer.

He swiped the tracker app up and it started to uninstall itself.

5%

The footsteps grew closer.

20%

The footsteps grew closer.

36%

The footsteps grew closer.

52%

They were only a few moments away.

89%

They were very close.

99%

One of his friends yelled his name.

 

His friends burst into the small clearing where the tracker app said he was supposed to be. They looked around. The only evidence that showed he had been there, was the remains of a broken phone. The screen was severely damaged but was still lit up. A message was displayed across it that read: "Error. Could not uninstall. Please, try again later"

He was gone

They would never see him again.

And if they would, he'd probably be in a dumpster, dead.

All because of the truth.

He himself knew he would never return.

 

 

 

But you should always expect the unexpected. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I've written, so don't go too hard on the judging. Just one chapter because I'm not planning on turning it into a book but if you want me to, I have no problem with that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
